Another Time Destiny Returns
by Tsumira
Summary: A young highschool skateboarder is told by this strange foreign kid that he's the Hero of Destiny and must fight against the evil forces of Lord Ganondorf in order to save the world. Stop raggin' on my name! Obviously this mysterious foreign has been pl
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda

Another Time

Chapter One: Destiny Renewed

It was a day like any other. Students rushing from the dreaded school house as the final bell rang. Nothing gave any indication that today would be any less ordinary than the day before. The sky was sickeningly clear, adding to the dullness of another dull day. There would be no rain nor snow today. There would be nothing exciting going on, especially since this day happened to be called 'Monday.' It is, no wonder then, that the wild blonde haired skateboarding youth expected today to be as uneventful as every other day. He skated down the quiet sidewalks, his occassional tricks and flips the only amusement he would know while he made his way towards home. He did not have the slightest inkling that today would be the day his life would change forever.

The sky suddenly darkenes as a storm approached. The youth slowed down and came to a stop. "Aw man, this bites. Stupid weatherman, it's not suppose to rain today." An opening emerging from the clouds caught the teenager's eye. A blue light bursted from the opening into the middle of the empty street just up ahead. Entranced by this strange light, he set off towards it on his Epona Sports skateboard, oblivious of his surroundings. He came to a clean halt before the blue light and curiously stared at it. "Aliens?", he wondered. Descending from the sky in the blue light was an elegant and beautiful young maiden. Her blue gown rippled as she floated down towards the ground. A pearl tiara rested around her long, and slightly wavey brown hair. A blueish crystal triangle on a purple chain dangled from her neck and hovered above her bust.

The beautiful young lady in blue, whose short puffy sleeves are trimmed in purple with a thick purple ribbon right beneath her bust, softly touched the ground. Her blue eyes opened sadly as she made visual contact with the skateboarder. She appeared to be pleading to him, begging of him for...something.

Softly I whisper your name

If ever I needed you

I need you now

Softly I whisper your name

Sweetly I begin to pray

If ever I needed you

I need you now

Please help me

Somehow

Softly I whisper your name

Sweetly I call out to you

Down on my knees

I'm begging you please

I need you now

If ever

Softly I whisper

Sweetly I call

Begging of you

Catch me fall

Softly I whisper your name

Sweetly I call out to you

Pleading I cry out for you

Please answer me

Somehow

Softly I whisper

Sweetly I call

Softly I whisper

I need you now

As if enchanted by the siren's song, the young blonde suddenly felt himself inclined to do whatever he can to make this lovely lady happy, and wipe away the sorrow from her eyes. She began to reach out towards him with a heavy-burdened heart filled with hope and desperation. "Please, help me, I beg you. I need your help. You are the only one I can turn to. You are the only one who can help me. Please, I am begging. You must help me..." The young man extended his own hand to take hers, but quickly found himself back on the sidewalk on a clear afternoon day.

He shook his head. "Weird. I must have been daydreaming or something. Stupid school, making me bored even when I'm leaving.", the young skateboarder muttered to himself and continued his way home. Nearby, atop a tall building, a mysterious youth had been watching the young man intently. "The princess appears before the hero, entreating him for his assistance. Her plea has been relayed. The instructions have been pressed and sealed. All that is left is for her envoy to present them before the young hero so that he may begin his quest on behalf of the fair princess."

The stranger lept off of the buidling and performs a triple axel and immediately started to roller-skate after the blonde youth. The skater is dressed in torn blue jean shorts and a loose baggy black tee. A purple bandana was tied off on his left shoulder and hung loosely around his neck while a blue bandana is wrapped around his short brown hair with a red symbol of an eye with three triangular eyelashes above it. The bangs of his brown hair completely covered his left eye, but his right blue eye was still somewhat visible. "He is rather swift on that roller-board.", the mysterious youth remarked in pursuit.

The young skateboarder suddenly made a sharp turn, and the skater agilely followed in pursuit. "It is imperative that I reach him before he arrives at his private residence.", the young and mysterious skater reminded himself. However, as the skater had feared, the two rolled into the residential district. "Excuse me!", the mysterious youth politely called out. No answer. "Please, forgive my intrustion!", he called out again, but still no response. The handsome blonde turned into a driveway and slowed down. The skater casually rolled away as he sighed. The young man stepped off of his board then looked over his shoulder. There is no one to see. "Strange, for a moment I thought...nevermind." The handsome teen took up his board and entered his house.

Airport representives frantically prepare themselves for the arrival of a very important diplomat from another country. Finally, a figure approached from the landing gate, surrounded by private security personnel in black suits. "Lord Ganondolf! Welcome to America!", one of the officials offered a greeting. Lord Ganondolf was a tall man who stood around seven feet tall. His shoulders were broad and his frame was tight fitting. His chin, very prominent and pointed, and his nose long. His brow was very well established, and his eyebrows were very thin. His red hair was well groomed and his black eyes were beady with the look of an aristocratic disdain. His mouth, however, was somewhat crooked, though few would dare point out such a flaw to him. His skin was a light olive, clothed in dark and regal attire appropiate for his status and personal preferences.

"Has the young princess arrived yet?" The representives turned and looked at each other. "Was not the young Princess Zelda the 23rd not also scheduled to arrive at this airport?", the towering aristocrat clearified. "I appologize, Lord Ganondolf, but, we know nothing about an arrival of a princess at any of our terminals.", one of the representives appologized. "I see. Then perhaps I have arrived early. I had hoped that the princess and I could have an audience together. It is of little consequence now. I will simply await her arrival.", the dark lord remarked. "Lord Ganondolf, we have a limounsine prepared for you. Your luggage is already being loaded." "Very good. Take me to it.", the nobleman ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

Another Time

Chapter Two: Hero of Destiny

The end of another school day concluded with the traditional ringing of the bell and the rushing of the students to escape the prison of higher learning. A mysterious figure peered out from the side of the school near the front entrance. The gaze of this stranger fell intently upon a young man with long spikey blonde hair about to take off on his skateboard. The youth rollerskated after him, in order to prevent him from leaving without first having a conversation together. "Excuse me!", he cried out, but the blonde does not seem to notice him. "Please, wait but a moment. I wish to have a word with you.", the skating youth pleaded to no avail. The high schooler began to set off on his board for home. Desperate, the strange skater skated out in front of him causing the two to trip and tumble, the skater landing atop the skateboarder.

"Eurg! Get yourself off of me, you bumbling bee!", the rollerskater demanded. "Excuuuuuuuuse ME, but you're on top of me!", the young man barked back. "Oh? Is that so," the short haired brunette began, blinking as he stoods up, "then you have my most sincerest appologies. I am quite appologetic towards your inconvinence." "Uh, whatever. Later.", the youth remarked getting up and ready to go. "Ah, please, wait!", the skater insisted. The skateboarder rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the rollerblader. "What is it now?", he growled. "I am quite appol...very much sorry, dude. I have been trying to get your attention for some time now, and I would much like to ask you something." "Well, be quick about it, 'cause you're kinda creeping me out.", the high schooler replied. "Ah, yes, absolutely! I'll be brief! Would you by chance be called Link?", the skater inquired.

"Link? Yah, that's my name. Who wants to know?", the youth questioned brashly. "My appologies. Eryah, the name's Sheik, what is down yah?", the skater answers. "Sheik? Alright, alright, cut it out. Who set you up to this? Was it...", Link began only to be interupted by the young skater. "No one set me to do anything. Why is it that you make light of my name? I am not making funny out of your name.", Sheik wonders. "Knock it off already. There's no way you're called Sheik. And for your information, you don't even sound like Sheik. Sheik's suppose to be mysterious. You've got this creepy accent and you talk weird too.", Link complained. "I thought that I should talk like American, aged teen? Am I not speaking like American, aged teen? I am hep, yah? I am cold dude, totally! I am groovy feline, yah?", Sheik insists. "No, you're not cool, you're not even groovy, you're just plain weird. You're freakin' me out, so could you just scram already?", the young skateboarder sneered. "My...sorry, Link. I do not mean to freakin' you out. Please understand, that I have to relay an important message to you.", Sheik pleaded. "What? You saved a lot of money on your car insurance by switching to Geiko?", the skateboard jeers. "Pardon? No that is not...that be not what I getta say to yah dude."

"I'm out of here. I've wasted too much of my time already.", Link insisted as he took off on his board. "No! Wait! Leave not! I must speak with you! This matter is of much importance!", Sheik insists. Seeing that he will not stop, Sheik skated off after him. "You must hear me out, I beseech you, Link! My name is Sheik, and I have travelled to this place from my homeland of Hyrule to find you!", the strange young skater informed. "Knock it off with the Zelda crap already! I get enough teasing about it at school, okay?", the teenager scowled. "I am not knocking anything with crap. Mah, since you mention her, you must tell me, you did see her yesterday, yes? You must have seen her!", Sheik continued. "See her? See Zelda? Of course not! I haven't even played a Zelda game in ages! You're crazy! Stop bugging me man!", Link retorted as he began to pick up speed. Sheik continued undetered in his pursuit. "Am I mistaken then? That cannot be. You did not see the melancholy maiden who descended in the ray of light from the sky? How could I have miscalculated?", Sheik wondered, confused.

The young skateboarder paused in his tracks. He looked intently at the strange young man who had been following him. Having noticed the pause, Sheik came to a stop as well. "May? You have seen her, yes?", Sheik spoke. "No," Link denied, "I didn't see no girl coming from the sky." Sheik looked back at Link unconvinced. "There is falsehood in your words, but your eyes, they speak only truth. You indeed saw her, I see that you have in your eyes.", Sheik commented. "What's it matter if I saw a girl or not? Nothin' special about it.", Link insisted. "Nothin' special? Ahen, you seem not to understand. Allow me but a moment to explain.", Sheik requested. "Sure, whatever. I feel like indulging. It'll give me an excuse not to come straight home anyway.", Link permited.

"Ahn, I shall speak so as you can comprehend my words, for they are most significant. Ahen. I be Sheik, envoy to her highness, Princess Zelda, and you be Link. You be the Hero of Destiny, who'll save us all, yah? Yah see, in my hod, Hyrule, we've getta legend aboot great hero known as Link. It be Link's destiny to protect zah world from danger, yah, and you be that hero.", Sheik explains. "Uhhhhhh...I didn't catch that. Could you run that by me again, perhaps in English?", the skateboard requested. "Run that by? In English? They speak English in America?", Sheik wondered. "Uh, duh! Everyone does." "My appologies then. I shall rephrase myself in such a case. As I have already introduced myself, my name is Sheik. I am an envoy to her royal highness, Princess Zelda the 23rd, crown princess of Hyrule. I have come to America in search of the Hero of Destiny, spoken of in our legends of yore. The Hero of Destiny of whom our legends foretell, is a youth by the name of Link. It is his fate to protect the security of the world and to fight against the ancient evil Ganon. He is bound into service to the Princess of Promise, her fair highness, Princess Zelda. You are the Hero of Destiny, and on behalf of the Princess of Hyrule, I have come to entreat your aid and service on behalf of our fair lands. You are the only one who can save us, o Hero of Destiny.", Sheik elaborated.

"I give you credit for your creativity, you really should right Zelda fics, but I'm not buying it. I'm sorry man, but you're just not convincing. Am I really suppose to buy that there's really some kingdom called Hyrule and some pig-faced wizard called Ganon trying to take it over or something and that YOU'RE some sort of cross-dressing princess?" "I, I am NOT a cross-dressing princess! I...the legends ne'er mentioned that the Hero of Destiny could be so rude. I am not a cross-dressing princess. I...I do not cross dresses! How does one even cross a dress? It certainly must be quite disturbing! Cross-dressing! Only Americans could think of such an absurdity such as this!", Sheik flustered, blushing lightly. "Whatever? If anything you say is remotely true, and it's not, then where the heck IS Zelda? Shouldn't she be the one asking for MY help?", Link demanded. "Do you jest? Already you have seen her! Have you so suddenly forgotten the sorrowful princess who appeared before you to appeal for you aid? She but arrived just yesterday. She has traveled far in the hopes of finding the one who will save us all. Does she search in vain? Will her pleas be unanswered?", Sheik spoke melancholily.

Link shook his head. Clearly this weird young stranger was...delusional. "Look, everything you've said is totally bogus. I'm not some hero called Link, Hyrule's not real, there's no Princess Zelda, and the world isn't in danger from some freak show. You really need to get some help, you've got major issues. You need to go to Nintendo rehab or something. Either way, I'm out of here.", Link retorted then skated off. Sheik pursued undaunted. "Then indulge me in this! I beg of you! If you got to the Internet, enter the URL, H T T P colon slash slash W W W dot Land of Hyrule dot traingle. Search for Hyrule and you shall discover the truth for yourself! The triangle is the Greek letter Delta! You shall discover for yourself the validity of my words, and then we shall meet again.", Sheik spoke then rolled backwards, vanishing in a sudden fog.

The youth blinked as he looked back. He slowed his board to a stop and watched curiously as the sudden fog began to lift. After the fog gave way, he discovered that the mysterious youth was no longer be there. He shook his head again in denile of what his eyes had seen. Link slowly began his way back home on his board once more. He knew that there was no way that any of the nonsense that stranger young man said could even be remotely true. Yet, somehow, doubt lingered in his mind, and curiousity took hold of him. "Hmph!", he snorted to himself. He had no reason for doubt, in fact, he would make sure that he put that weird punk in his place. "I'll show him," the attractive young blonde remarked to himself, "I'll prove that he's crazy! That'll show him, and maybe that weirdo will leave me alone." 


End file.
